


0008 Touch

by jessevaldfond



Series: Sketches [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gravebone, M/M, inspiracion, soft gravebone
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Este pequeño texto surguio a causa de leer estas bellas paginas (aunque son imagenes) :  Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Screenplay





	

Sus ojos estaban rojos y las lagrimas aun rodaban por sus mejillas.

Credence estaba en cuclillas en la esquina de aquel frío lugar, sus manos temblaban pero no era a causa del viento helado que se colaba por la enorme y vieja ventana. Sus manos tenían unos cuantos cortes, dolían un poco y sangraban.

 

Cuando escucho el sonido en la madera vieja crujiendo bajo los zapatos de aquel hombre alto, elevo rápidamente la mirada; Credence lo había llamado con el objeto que Percival mismo le había dado aquella tarde en el callejón.

 

Con pasos lentos se acerco al muchacho que había cambiado su posición, sus rodillas descansaban en la fría madera. "No puede seguir así." Se arrodillo junto al chico y apreso aquellas frías manos. "No puede ser así." Percival de forma suave paso su dedo pulgar por sobre las heridas, sintiendo en su propia piel las pequeñas gotas de sangre que se habían secado; para cuando Credence bajo su mirada sus heridas ya habían sanado. "Quédate conmigo." dijo Percival suavemente cerca de la oreja del chico.

 

Credence quería sollozar pero se contuvo ante la idea de poder apresar furtivamente aquellos labios que estaban tan cercanos a los suyos.

**Author's Note:**

> Este pequeño texto surguio a causa de leer estas bellas paginas (aunque son imagenes) : [ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Screenplay](http://daughtersofthanos.tumblr.com/post/153882641263/fantastic-beasts-and-where-to-find-them-screenplay)


End file.
